The Return of Primeape
by Zapdos Articuno
Summary: an old punchy friend of ash returns


The Return Of Primeape  
  
By  
  
Articuno & Zapdos  
  
One day Ash and his friends were on their way to Cinnabar island. they were trying to find a way  
  
to get their. they stopped to rest for a while. Ash sat down, Misty looks at him and noticed he  
  
looked unhappy. "What's wrong Ash?" Misty asked. "Well, I miss primeape since the day he  
  
started to follow my orders." Ash said. "Yeah, I know what you mean, I won't forget the day when  
  
he chased us for miles" Brock said. "And gave you quite a beating" Misty said. "I'm sure he's   
  
doing fine with his new trainer" Brock said. While they were resting, Ash heard something   
  
moving around in the bushes. who's their?" Ash shouted. there was no answer. Ash ran to take  
  
a look in the bushes and found nothing. Brock and Misty noticed Ash by the bushes and asked   
  
him "what are you looking for Ash" asked Misty. " i thought i heard something moving in the bushes , but   
  
there's nothing here." said Ash. "Maybe it was the wind" said Misty. " it wasn't the wind, there was  
  
something here iknow there was!" Ash shouted. " Chill out guys" said Brock. they decided to get  
  
moving on. " Come on Pikachu." said Ash. Pikachu? Hey! where's Pikachu?" " Brock, Misty do   
  
you see Pikachu anywhere?" said Ash. "I saw him sitting there a while ago Ash" said Misty.  
  
"Come on let's go looking for him" said Brock. Meanwhile, in another part of the forest. team   
  
rocket was waiting for james to return. he came running back. " he looks very happy about   
  
something Meowth" said jessie. james was carring a plastic bag with him. i did it, i did it. " just  
  
what did you do now james?" asked jessie. "I caught Pikachu, while the brats were checking   
  
something in the bushes." "You did what??" yelled jessie. "Prove it!" said Meowth. "Ok, I will."  
  
said James. He grabbed the cage that they made for Pikachu. ( it's a special cage that can absorb   
  
electricity). James opened the bag and dumped Pikachu into the cage. "I don't believe it, you  
  
finally did something right for a change." said jessie. PikachuUUUUU!!!!. Pikachu did a   
  
thunderbolt inside the cage, butbut it didn't do any good. it won't work Pikachu, this cage just  
  
absorbs your electricity. "Chu", Said Pikachu sadly. Pikachu was wondering were Ash was. "Ha ha  
  
ha, now we can bring Pikachu to the boss" said Meowth. "Any luck yet guys?" said Ash.  
  
"nothing here" said Brock. "I know he wouldn't run away from you Ash, Because he likes you a  
  
lot" said Misty. thanks Misty. But where did he go, said Ash. Hey Ash, I found something over  
  
Here, said Brock. Ash and Misty quickly ran over to see what Brock had found. it was a red rose.  
  
that's funny, we didn't pass any rose bushes along the way. Hmmmmm, said Brock. I got it, Hey Ash  
  
who's the only person who alway's carries a red rose with him. James!! and that means...... TEAM   
  
ROCKET!! They all shouted. so they got Pikachu, yelled Ash. come on Brock, Misty let's get  
  
Pikachu back before it's to late. Team Rocket was very happy now that theygot Pikachu. I can't   
  
believe it we've finally got Pikachu. Pikachu WHERE ARE YOUU!!! called Ash. Pika Pika  
  
(Over here) Rats, it's the brat's again. Come on let's get out of here. But it was too late. Ash, Misty  
  
and Brock came running to them. they called their pokemon out to battle. But this time Team Rocket  
  
got the upper hand. call back your Pokemon's, or Pikachu will get itsaid jessie. she was holding a  
  
huge rock over her head ready to drop it on the cage with Pikachu inside. Alright you win, this  
  
time. just don't hurt Pikachu. said Ash.come on, we're all going for a walk. just don't try  
  
anything funny or Pikachu will get it. said jessie. after walking for a while, they came to a cave.  
  
"Perfect, Meowth go inside to make sure there's no other exit in there" said jessie. "With  
  
pleasure", Meowth said and went inside, then came out a while later. "nope there'sno other  
  
exit in there" said Meowth. "Okay, you brats get inside, but first give us your Pokemon's so you  
  
can't escape with their help. Brock, Misty and Ash had no choice with Pikachu as their hostage.  
  
"Get inside you brats and james get ready to blast some rocks to block the opening to the cave.  
  
"Right", james went to get to work and to put some dynamite up above the cave. there it's all set  
  
to blow. so, long you brats by the time you dig out we'll be long gone said jessie. BOOM !!!!  
  
tons of rocks came pouring down and covered up the opening. Brock had a lanturn in his backpack  
  
and turned it on. there now we can see how we are going to get out of here. we're never going to  
  
get out of here and save Pikachu now. said Ash sadly. suddenly they all heard a sound behind   
  
them they looked and saw a pair of eyes in the dark coming at them. Oh! No what is it, asked   
  
Misty. Guess we'll find out soon, said Brock. Team Rocket was looking at what they had done. why  
  
don't we spend the night here before we get moving on? said james. Why not, besides they aren't   
  
going to be out of there for a while, said jessie. Pika Pika Pika (Let Me Out Of Here) said Pikachu.  
  
"we finally won for a change ", said Meowth. "We Failed so many times, But now we finally did  
  
it" Said james. Inside the Cave, The pair of eyes was coming closer and closer. until it came into  
  
the light. PRIMEAPE!! Ash ranto hug him and was very glad to see his pokemon again. "What  
  
are you doing here Primeape?" asked Ash. Hey, Ash it looks like he's holding a peiece of paper there.   
  
said Brock. primeape gave the paper to Ash. Ash started reading the paper. it's a letter from the trainer who  
  
said he will train primeape to be a true P-1 champion. he said. "Primeape worked so hard and he  
  
won the championship. but, a few weeks later he started to act strange. so i took him to the pokemon  
  
centre. And they said he missed the trainer. So, i asked Primeape "Do you want to look for Ash,  
  
Primeape?" He nodded yes. so, before he left to look for you. he looked at hitmonchan. Walked   
  
up to him and gave him the P-1 shampionship belt and went out to look for you. Ash, you've got one  
  
great pokemon there. Take good care of him. Ash finished reading the letter and looked at  
  
Primeape and hugged him. "Welcome back primeape" said Ash with a tear in his eye. "Hey, Ash now  
  
that you got Primeape back, how are we going to get out of here?" said Misty. Ash looked at the   
  
rocks and at Primeape. "Hmmmmmm, i got an idea guys." " primeape would you like to help us  
  
out of here?" said Ash. Team Rocket was still outside the cave. "Look at all the pokeballs we got   
  
from them hee hee hee" said james. Too bad they don't have a pokemon in there with them"  
  
said jessie. "If they did, they'd be out of there by now" said Meowth. "Are you sure there was no  
  
other way out of there, Meowth?" asked jessie. "The only thing that was in there was a funny  
  
looking white bush" said Meowth. "well, it won't be much help for them in there", said jessie.  
  
Prime, Prime Primeape. He's going to help us get out of here you guy's, said Ash. Alright said Brock   
  
and Misty together. primeape walked up to the rocks and waited for a command from Ash.  
  
Ash, Brock and Misty went for cover. Ash then yelled out "PRIMEAPE FURY ATTACK NOW!!!"  
  
Primeape started to hit the rocks with the fury attack so fast, it didn't take primeape long to get out  
  
of the cave. light was pouring in. you did it primeape, now want to help us get our pokemon  
  
back? Prime, Prime Primeape nodded. Okay, first we need a plan. I got one Ash, said Brock. he  
  
told Ash, Primeape and Misty the plan. meanwhile, Team Rocket was walking away with the   
  
Pokemon's that they got from Ash, Misty and Brock. suddenly, Ash, Misty and Brock were in  
  
front of them. how did you brats get out? asked Jessie. Let's say that we had a little from one of   
  
my pokemon, said Ash. But, that's impossible cause we've got all of your Pokemon's here, said james. yes,  
  
you did get all of are Pokemon's. I just had a reunion with one of my pokemon in the cave, said Ash. You   
  
Did, Who??? asked Team Rocket. Look behind you and meet him, said Ash with a smile. they   
  
turned around and they were shocked to see who Ash was talking about. OH NO IT'S  
  
PRIMEAPE!!!!!. They all yelled. Give us our Pokemon's back and give me Pikachu or I'll tell  
  
Primeape to beat you up. Team Rocket had no choice. They remembered the last time they met  
  
Primeape. They gotten beaten up so badly, Primeape upper cutted them into the air. when they landed  
  
they met a lot of primeape's. They didn't want that again. Here's your Pokemon's said Jessie.  
  
Ash, Brock and Misty got all of their Pokemon's back. they even let Pikachu out of the cage, who then  
  
ran and jumped into Ash's arms. great to have you back Pikachu. said Ash. ok, Primeape come  
  
here to me said Ash. primeape walked over to Ash. Whew, Team Rocket was glad Primeape  
  
wasn't going to beat them up. Oh! I almost forgot, said Ash. Primeape would you like to beat  
  
Team Rocket up? said Ash. Primeape nodded. Okay go and give them a good thrAshing, said Ash. WHAT??,  
  
you said if we give your Pokemon's back, then Primeape wouldn't beat us up, said jessie. Oh, did I  
  
say that? I guess i told you a lie. Ha, Ha, Ha. said Ash with a smile on his face. go for it Primeape. Primeape  
  
ran straight to Team Rocket and jumped at them. he gave them a good thrAshing and then he   
  
upper cutted them into the air. IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF   
  
AGAINNNNNN!. Great work Primeape. Primeape looked at Ash. He was very happy to be with   
  
his trainer again and never wanted to leave him again. welcome back to the group, primeape. said Ash and   
  
with that he tossed his pokeball to primeape. Primeape touched the ball and went into the pokeball. i'm sure  
  
glad that primeape is on our side, said Brock. He sure got us out of that cave, said Misty. it's   
  
good to have primeape back with me said Ash. Pika, Pika, Pika (Me too, Ash)  
  
THE END  
  
well that's it for another fanfic story and i think i'll try the blue charmander story when i get a break from all my school work, which could be a while and i think i might of found articuno at the pokemon tower but he's going under a different title, well this is zapdos logging off and powering down until next time pokemon fan's stay tuned  
  
Zapdos and Articuno 


End file.
